Young PokeLove
by Fairylust
Summary: Basically just some Ivysaur x Bayleef. There is a hint to Arcanine x Ninetails. One-shot.


**Yea...I'm just wanting to try something new.**

**And I thought to myself: Ivysaur & Bayleef are awesome grass-types, so why not give them a lemon? That was just my thoughts on the matter.**

**Anyway, I'm just wondering how this turned out.**

**Would you guys R&R and let me know? I'm not sure about M-rated pokemon fics, but am curious about how this turned out.**

* * *

><p>It felt so nice, Bayleef just had to moan as her body quivered with gratification. They were in their master's secret training area where they had all went just the day before to train. No one knew where either of them currently were, save for their master's Ninetails, who had seen them wander off in that direction and gave Bayleef a naughty smirk as they disappeared from sight. Had she known this would happen? Bayleef wasn't sure, but knew that she would not tell anyone where they were going, as she <em>did<em> know about their love for each other.

"Oh...oh yes!" Bayleef moaned stridently. "Oh, yes, Ivysaur! I want more, please, faster! Ah…ahh…Ivy-Ivysaur!"

The truth of the matter was they hadn't come to the area to train that day. No, training was the last thing on their minds, at the time. They were solely concentrated on pleasure and pleasure alone. Ivysaur, who had been Bayleef's friend since he was a Bulbasaur and she a Chikorita, had persuaded her to let him touch and explore her pale yellow body for a little while. She in return done the same and before either of them realized it they were in position and experiencing the most satisfying feeling in their lives. Now she had her eyes shut tight as he pleasured her.

"Ivysaur!" She moaned in a quieter voice. Meanwhile, Ivysaur moaned her name breathily, "Oh…ah…Bayleef!" The male pokemon yelled her name, while his hardened member was thrusting deep into Bayleef's moist pussy. That wasn't all he was doing, Ivysaur was using his vines to rub and squeeze and caress her body, which shuddered in delight.

Bayleef had never felt so stimulated or sensitive before in her life. Ivysaur had fucked many other pokemon in his life, but never had felt as complete as he did fucking his beloved Bayleef, whose pussy was squeezing his member causing his senses to scramble in a partially painful, partially pleasurable feeling that pooled in his stomach. Bayleef's pussy tightened even more as she neared her peak, Ivysaur knew he was close to orgasm as well. Deciding not to ease up Ivysaur sped up his thrusts. Bayleef almost screeched in pleasure as she felt Ivysaur begin to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he possibly could. She moaned and panted as he hit her sweet spot over and over causing her body the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt.

"Ivysaur...ahh…Ivysaur…ah…oh…I-I'm coming!" Bayleef moaned as she reached climax, body tingling and shuddering as she spilt her warm, clear juices over Ivysaur's member. Ivysaur moaned, and then grunted as he released his essence into her warm insides, feeling the intense sensations of his orgasm as well, vision fading to white temporarily. Bayleef smiled as she collapsed to the ground with a content sigh.

_Oh, I'm not finished yet, my darling Bayleef!_ Ivysaur thought with a roguish grin crossing his face.

Suddenly, Bayleef looked at Ivysaur and knew immediately that there would be another round. Bayleef tried to remember how many that would make and decided it was the third round. Ivysaur admired her stamina, not expecting Bayleef to be so endurable when she was a virgin when they had entered the room. It made him smile in amusement as he watched her, red eyes sparkling with delight as they admired his lover's pale yellow body.

She knew what to do, smiling enthusiastically. She got into position, and Ivysaur grabbed her from behind, and shoved his nicely sized member into her pussy. Bayleef screamed, as she had when he had done this not that long before this had occurred. Just like before it eventually started to feel really pleasant. Her screams turned to moans of pleasure. The pokemon put his vines to use caressing and exploring her body, teasing her most sensitive parts.

"Yes...oh, yes...please…more…please, Ivysaur, more! Ah! Right there! Ooh, yes! Fuck me Ivysaur! Fuck me harder! Fuck my pussy until I can't stand it!" Bayleef yelled.

Ivysaur needed no encouragement from Bayleef, whose yells were arousing him even more as he rammed his member into her pussy as hard as he could. Ivysaur suddenly moved a vine to Bayleef's mouth, where it was placed in her mouth, muffling any attempt she made to make noise. She moaned and tried not to bite down on the vine as it was placed in her mouth like a gag.

After a few minutes of this, Ivysaur stopped his thrusting, and Bayleef felt confused by this act. She looked at her lover feeling rather surprised when Ivysaur removed his dripping member from inside of her, causing her to grunt in disappointment. Ivysaur soon had his free vine thrusting into her pussy at a startling pace causing her to moan and pant. She gave a muffled yelp of surprise at this unexpected action.

Her eyes were closed in bliss and sweat dripped down her body. Bayleef felt she was close to her peak, as did Ivysaur, who quickly replaced his vine with his member and thrust as hard as he could making Bayleef yelp, and then whimper as he kept his thrusts quick and hard.

They both came at the same time with low moans.

"Okay, Bayleef," said Ivysaur a few minutes later when she was on the ground in a panting, sweating mess while he stood having recovered a bit from their orgasmic encounter, "I believe our master is waiting on us. We would not want to worry him with our disappearance would we?"

"N-no." Bayleef said, blushing a bit. "Let's go. Ninetails should be waiting for us."

And she was. Smiling at them she watched as they went to the backyard of their master's wonderfully green and blue house. The yard was alive with plant life and was where the other grass-type pokemon lay either asleep or bathing in the warm sunlight. They all looked contented, but not as contented as Bayleef and Ivysaur.

_Ah, young poke-love how wonderful._ Ninetails thought peeking at them from the corner of the house.

"Shall we go to the arena now?" Arcanine askedfrom behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Yes. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>;^3 How about that ending, huh? Nicely done...or so I think. Basically, it's pure lemon with hinting, but all the same a one-shot.<strong>

**Now was this: Good? Bad? Somewhere between?**

**Please, r&r.**

**~Just Fairylust~**


End file.
